El rayo de luna
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: el amor no es como lo pintan, y cierto joven lo averiguara,un amor no correspondido una ilusión en su mente un dolor en su alma...homenaje a uno de los mejores escritores... Bécquer


**Este relato no es de mi pertenencia, solamente fue adaptado para que encajen los personajes**

**Este es un tributo a uno de mis escritores favoritos "Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer"**

**Si con este fict incurro en alguna falta con respecto a la página, por favor háganmelo saber, con sus comentarios, para así poder retirarlo, con premura**

**una vez ****Mas gracias a **_**agatalapinguina **_**por motivarme a escribir, eres mi inspiración**

* * *

><p>El rayo de luna<p>

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

* * *

><p>Yo no sé si esto es una historia que parece cuento o un cuento que parece historia; lo que puedo decir es que en su fondo hay una verdad, una verdad muy triste, de la que acaso yo seré uno de los últimos en aprovecharme, dadas mis condiciones de imaginación.<p>

Otro, con esta idea, tal vez hubiera hecho un tomo de filosofía lacrimosa; yo he escrito esta leyenda que, a los que nada vean en su fondo, al menos podrá entretenerles un rato.

Era noble, había nacido entre el estruendo de las armas, y el insólito clamor de una trompa de guerra no le hubiera hecho levantar la cabeza un instante ni apartar sus ojos un punto del oscuro pergamino en que leía la última cantiga de un trovador.

Los que quisieran encontrarle, no lo debían buscar en el anchuroso patio de su castillo, donde los palafreneros domaban los potros, los pajes enseñaban a volar a los halcones, y los soldados se entretenían los días de reposo en afilar el hierro de su lanza contra una piedra.

-¿Dónde está Phineas, dónde está vuestro señor? -preguntaba algunas veces su madre.

-No sabemos -respondían sus servidores:- acaso estará en el claustro del monasterio de la Peña, sentado al borde de una tumba, prestando oído a ver si sorprende alguna palabra de la conversación de los muertos; o en el puente, mirando correr unas tras otras las olas del río por debajo de sus arcos; o acurrucado en la quiebra de una roca y entretenido en contar las estrellas del cielo, en seguir una nube con la vista o contemplar los fuegos fatuos que cruzan como exhalaciones sobre el haz de las lagunas. En cualquiera parte estará menos en donde esté todo el mundo.

En efecto, Phineas amaba la soledad, y la amaba de tal modo, que algunas veces hubiera deseado no tener sombra, porque su sombra no le siguiese a todas partes.

Amaba la soledad, porque en su seno, dando rienda suelta a la imaginación, forjaba un mundo fantástico, habitado por extrañas creaciones, hijas de sus delirios y sus ensueños de poeta, tanto, que nunca le habían satisfecho las formas en que pudiera encerrar sus pensamientos, y nunca los había encerrado al escribirlos.

Creía que entre las rojas ascuas del hogar habitaban espíritus de fuego de mil colores, que corrían como insectos de oro a lo largo de los troncos encendidos, o danzaban en una luminosa ronda de chispas en la cúspide de las llamas, y se pasaba las horas muertas sentado en un escabel junto a la alta chimenea gótica, inmóvil y con los ojos fijos en la lumbre.

Creía que en el fondo de las ondas del río, entre los musgos de la fuente y sobre los vapores del lago, vivían unas mujeres misteriosas, hadas, sílfides u ondinas, que exhalaban lamentos y suspiros, o cantaban y se reían en el monótono rumor del agua, rumor que oía en silencio intentando traducirlo.

En las nubes, en el aire, en el fondo de los bosques, en las grietas de las peñas, imaginaba percibir formas o escuchar sonidos misteriosos, formas de seres sobrenaturales, palabras ininteligibles que no podía comprender.

¡Amar! Había nacido para soñar el amor, no para sentirlo. Amaba a todas las mujeres un instante: a ésta porque era rubia, a aquélla porque tenía los labios rojos, a la otra porque se cimbreaba al andar como un junco.

Algunas veces llegaba su delirio hasta el punto de quedarse una noche entera mirando a la luna, que flotaba en el cielo entre un vapor de plata, o a las estrellas que temblaban a lo lejos como los cambiantes de las piedras preciosas. En aquellas largas noches de poético insomnio, exclamaba:

-Si es verdad, como el prior de la Peña me ha dicho, que es posible que esos puntos de luz sean mundos; si es verdad que en ese globo de nácar que rueda sobre las nubes habitan gentes, ¡qué mujeres tan hermosas serán las mujeres de esas regiones luminosas, y yo no podré verlas, y yo no podré amarlas!... ¿Cómo será su hermosura?... ¿Cómo será su amor?...

Phineas no estaba aún lo bastante loco para que le siguiesen los muchachos, pero sí lo suficiente para hablar y gesticular a solas, que es por donde se empieza.

Sobre el Duero, que pasaba lamiendo las carcomidas y oscuras piedras de las murallas de Soria, hay un puente que conduce de la ciudad al antiguo convento de los Templarios, cuyas posesiones se extendían a lo largo de la opuesta margen del río.

En la época a que nos referimos, los caballeros de la Orden habían ya abandonado sus históricas fortalezas; pero aún quedaban en pie los restos de los anchos torreones de sus muros, aún se veían, como en parte se ven hoy, cubiertos de hiedra y campanillas blancas, los macizos arcos de su claustro, las prolongadas galerías ojivales de sus patios de armas, en las que suspiraba el viento con un gemido, agitando las altas hierbas.

En los huertos y en los jardines, cuyos senderos no hollaban hacía muchos años las plantas de los religiosos, la vegetación, abandonada a sí misma, desplegaba todas sus galas, sin temor de que la mano del hombre la mutilase, creyendo embellecerla. Las plantas trepadoras subían encaramándose por los añosos troncos de los árboles; las sombrías calles de álamos, cuyas copas se tocaban y se confundían entre sí, se habían cubierto de césped; los cardos silvestres y las ortigas brotaban en medio de los enarenados caminos, y en dos trozos de fábrica, próximos a desplomarse, el jaramago, flotando al viento como el penacho de una cimera, y las campanillas blancas y azules, balanceándose como en un columpio sobre sus largos y flexibles tallos, pregonaban la victoria de la destrucción y la ruina.

Era de noche; una noche de verano, templada, llena de perfumes y de rumores apacibles, y con una luna blanca y serena, en mitad de un cielo azul, luminoso y transparente.

Phineas, presa su imaginación de un vértigo de poesía, después de atravesar el puente, desde donde contempló un momento la negra silueta de la ciudad, que se destacaba sobre el fondo de algunas nubes blanquecinas y ligeras arrolladas en el horizonte, se internó en las desiertas ruinas de los Templarios.

La media noche tocaba a su punto. La luna, que se había ido remontando lentamente, estaba ya en lo más alto del cielo, cuando al entrar en una oscura alameda que conducía desde el derruido claustro a la margen del Duero, Phineas exhaló un grito leve y ahogado, mezcla extraña de sorpresa, de temor y de júbilo.

En el fondo de la sombría alameda había visto agitarse una cosa blanca, que flotó un momento y desapareció en la oscuridad. La orla del traje de una mujer, de una mujer que había cruzado el sendero y se ocultaba entre el follaje, en el mismo instante en que el loco soñador de quimeras o imposibles penetraba en los jardines.

-¡Una mujer desconocida!... ¡En este sitio!..., ¡a estas horas! Esa, esa es la mujer que yo busco -exclamó Phineas; y se lanzó en su seguimiento, rápido como una saeta.

Llegó al punto en que había visto perderse entre la espesura de las ramas a la mujer misteriosa. Había desaparecido. ¿Por dónde? Allá lejos, muy lejos, creyó divisar por entre los cruzados troncos de los árboles como una claridad o una forma blanca que se movía.

-¡Es ella, es ella, que lleva alas en los pies y huye como una sombra! -dijo, y se precipitó en su busca, separando con las manos las redes de hiedra que se extendían como un tapiz de unos en otros álamos. Llegó rompiendo por entre la maleza y las plantas parásitas hasta una especie de rellano que iluminaba la claridad del cielo... ¡Nadie!

-¡Ah!, por aquí, por aquí va -exclamó entonces-. Oigo sus pisadas sobre las hojas secas, y el crujido de su traje que arrastra por el suelo y roza en los arbustos; -y corría y corría como un loco de aquí para allá, y no la veía. -Pero siguen sonando sus pisadas -murmuró otra vez;- creo que ha hablado; no hay duda, ha hablado... El viento que suspira entre las ramas; las hojas, que parece que rezan en voz baja, me han impedido oír lo que ha dicho; pero no hay duda, va por ahí, ha hablado... ha hablado... ¿En qué idioma? No sé, pero es una lengua extranjera... Y tornó a correr en su seguimiento, unas veces creyendo verla, otras pensando oírla; ya notando que las ramas, por entre las cuales había desaparecido, se movían; ya imaginando distinguir en la arena la huella de sus propios pies; luego, firmemente persuadido de que un perfume especial que aspiraba a intervalos era un aroma perteneciente a aquella mujer que se burlaba de él, complaciéndose en huirle por entre aquellas intrincadas malezas. ¡Afán inútil!

Vagó algunas horas de un lado a otro fuera de sí, ya parándose para escuchar, ya deslizándose con las mayores precauciones sobre la hierba, ya en una carrera frenética y desesperada.

Avanzando, avanzando por entre los inmensos jardines que bordaban la margen del río, llegó al fin al pie de las rocas sobre que se eleva la ermita de San Saturio.

-Tal vez, desde esta altura podré orientarme para seguir mis pesquisas a través de ese confuso laberinto -exclamó trepando de peña en peña con la ayuda de su daga.

Llegó a la cima, desde la que se descubre la ciudad en lontananza y una gran parte del Duero que se retuerce a sus pies, arrastrando una corriente impetuosa y oscura por entre las corvas márgenes que lo encarcelan.

Phineas, una vez en lo alto de las rocas, tendió la vista a su alrededor; pero al tenderla y fijarla al cabo en un punto, no pudo contener una blasfemia.

La luz de la luna rielaba chispeando en la estela que dejaba en pos de sí una barca que se dirigía a todo remo a la orilla opuesta.

En aquella barca había creído distinguir una forma blanca y esbelta, una mujer sin duda, la mujer que había visto en los Templarios, la mujer de sus sueños, la realización de sus más locas esperanzas. Se descolgó de las peñas con la agilidad de un gamo, arrojó al suelo la gorra, cuya redonda y larga pluma podía embarazarle para correr, y desnudándose del ancho capotillo de terciopelo, partió como una exhalación hacia el puente.

Pensaba atravesarlo y llegar a la ciudad antes que la barca tocase en la otra orilla. ¡Locura! Cuando Phineas llegó jadeante y cubierto de sudor a la entrada, ya los que habían atravesado el Duero por la parte de San Saturio, entraban en Soria por una de las puertas del muro, que en aquel tiempo llegaba hasta la margen del río, en cuyas aguas se retrataban sus pardas almenas.

Aunque desvanecida su esperanza de alcanzar a los que habían entrado por el postigo de San Saturio, no por eso nuestro héroe perdió la de saber la casa que en la ciudad podía albergarlos. Fija en su mente esta idea, penetró en la población, y dirigiéndose hacia el barrio de San Juan, comenzó a vagar por sus calles a la ventura.

Las calles de Soria eran entonces, y lo son todavía, estrechas, oscuras y tortuosas. Un silencio profundo reinaba en ellas, silencio que sólo interrumpían, ora el lejano ladrido de un perro; ora el rumor de una puerta al cerrarse, ora el relincho de un corcel que piafando hacía sonar la cadena que le sujetaba al pesebre en las subterráneas caballerizas.

Phineas, con el oído atento a estos rumores de la noche, que unas veces le parecían los pasos de alguna persona que había doblado ya la última esquina de un callejón desierto, otras, voces confusas de gentes que hablaban a sus espaldas y que a cada momento esperaba ver a su lado, anduvo algunas horas, corriendo al azar de un sitio a otro.

Por último, se detuvo al pie de un caserón de piedra, oscuro y antiquísimo, y al detenerse brillaron sus ojos con una indescriptible expresión de alegría. En una de las altas ventanas ojivales de aquel que pudiéramos llamar palacio, se veía un rayo de luz templada y suave que, pasando a través de unas ligeras colgaduras de seda color de rosa, se reflejaba en el negruzco y grieteado paredón de la casa de enfrente.

-No cabe duda; aquí vive mi desconocida -murmuró el joven en voz baja sin apartar un punto sus ojos de la ventana gótica;- aquí vive. Ella entró por el postigo de San Saturio... por el postigo de San Saturio se viene a este barrio... en este barrio hay una casa, donde pasada la media noche aún hay gente en vela... ¿En vela? ¿Quién sino ella, que vuelve de sus nocturnas excursiones, puede estarlo a estas horas?... No hay más; ésta es su casa.

En esta firme persuasión, y revolviendo en su cabeza las más locas y fantásticas imaginaciones, esperó el alba frente a la ventana gótica, de la que en toda la noche no faltó la luz ni él separó la vista un momento.

Cuando llegó el día, las macizas puertas del arco que daba entrada al caserón, y sobre cuya clave se veían esculpidos los blasones de su dueño, giraron pesadamente sobre los goznes, con un chirrido prolongado y agudo. Un escudero reapareció en el dintel con un manojo de llaves en la mano, restregándose los ojos y enseñando al bostezar una caja de dientes capaces de dar envidia a un cocodrilo.

Verle Phineas y lanzarse a la puerta, todo fue obra de un instante.

-¿Quién habita en esta casa? ¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿De dónde es? ¿A qué ha venido a Soria? ¿Tiene esposo? Responde, responde, animal -ésta fue la salutación que, sacudiéndole el brazo violentamente, dirigió al pobre escudero, el cual, después de mirarle un buen espacio de tiempo con ojos espantados y estúpidos, le contestó con voz entrecortada por la sorpresa:

-En esta casa vive el muy honrado señor Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz montero mayor de nuestro señor el rey, que herido en la guerra contra moros, se encuentra en esta ciudad reponiéndose de sus fatigas.

-Pero ¿y su hija? -interrumpió el joven impaciente;- ¿y su hija, o su hermana; o su esposa, o lo que sea?

-No tiene ninguna mujer consigo.

-¡No tiene ninguna!... Pues ¿quién duerme allí en aquel aposento, donde toda la noche he visto arder una luz?

-¿Allí? Allí duerme mi señor Dr. Doofenshmirtz, que, como se halla enfermo, mantiene encendida su lámpara hasta que amanece.

Un rayo cayendo de improviso a sus pies no le hubiera causado más asombro que el que le causaron estas palabras.

-Yo la he de encontrar, la he de encontrar; y si la encuentro, estoy casi seguro de que he de conocerla... ¿En qué?... Eso es lo que no podré decir... pero he de conocerla. El eco de sus pisadas o una sola palabra suya que vuelva a oír, un extremo de su traje, un solo extremo que vuelva a ver, me bastarán para conseguirlo. Noche y día estoy mirando flotar delante de mis ojos aquellos pliegues de una tela diáfana y blanquísima; noche y día me están sonando aquí dentro, dentro de la cabeza, el crujido de su traje, el confuso rumor de sus ininteligibles palabras... ¿Qué dijo?... ¿qué dijo? ¡Ah!, si yo pudiera saber lo que dijo, acaso... pero aún sin saberlo la encontraré... la encontraré; me lo da el corazón, y mi corazón no me engaña nunca. Verdad es que ya he recorrido inútilmente todas las calles de Soria; que he pasado noches y noches al sereno, hecho poste de una esquina; que he gastado más de veinte doblas en oro en hacer charlar a dueñas y escuderos; que he dado agua bendita en San Nicolás a una vieja, arrebujada con tal arte en su manto de anascote, que se me figuró una deidad; y al salir de la Colegiata una noche de maitines, he seguido como un tonto la litera del arcediano, creyendo que el extremo de sus holapandas era el del traje de mi desconocida; pero no importa... yo la he de encontrar, y la gloria de poseerla excederá seguramente al trabajo de buscarla.

¿Cómo serán sus ojos?... Deben de ser azules, azules y húmedos como el cielo de la noche; me gustan tanto los ojos de ese color; son tan expresivos, tan melancólicos, tan... Sí... no hay duda; azules deben de ser, azules son, seguramente; y sus cabellos negros, muy negros y largos para que floten... Me parece que los vi flotar aquella noche, al par que su traje, y eran negros... no me engaño, no; eran negros.

¡Y qué bien sientan unos ojos azules, muy redondos y penetrantes, y una cabellera suelta, flotante y oscura, a una mujer alta... porque... ella es alta, alta y esbelta como esos ángeles de las portadas de nuestras basílicas, cuyos ovalados rostros envuelven en un misterioso crepúsculo las sombras de sus doseles de granito! ¡Su voz!... su voz la he oído... su voz es suave como el rumor del viento en las hojas de los álamos, y su andar acompasado y majestuoso como las cadencias de una música.

Y esa mujer, que es hermosa como el más hermoso de mis sueños de adolescente, que piensa como yo pienso, que gusta como yo gusto, que odia lo que yo odio, que es un espíritu humano de mi espíritu, que es el complemento de mi ser, ¿no se ha de sentir conmovida al encontrarme? ¿No me ha de amar como yo la amaré, como la amo ya, con todas las fuerzas de mi vida, con todas las facultades de mi alma?

Vamos, vamos al sitio donde la vi la primera y única vez que le he visto... ¿Quién sabe si, caprichosa como yo, amiga de la soledad y el misterio, como todas las almas soñadoras, se complace en vagar por entre las ruinas, en el silencio de la noche?

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que el escudero de El Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz desengañó al iluso Phineas; dos meses durante los cuales en cada hora había formado un castillo en el aire, que la realidad desvanecía con un soplo; dos meses, durante los cuales había buscado en vano a aquella mujer desconocida, cuyo absurdo amor iba creciendo en su alma, merced a sus aún más absurdas imaginaciones, cuando después de atravesar absorto en estas ideas el puente que conduce a los Templarios, el enamorado joven se perdió entre las intrincadas sendas de sus jardines.

La noche estaba serena y hermosa, la luna brillaba en toda su plenitud en lo más alto del cielo, y el viento suspiraba con un rumor dulcísimo entre las hojas de los árboles.

Phineas llegó al claustro, tendió la vista por su recinto y miró a través de las macizas columnas de sus arcadas... Estaba desierto.

Salió de él, encaminó sus pasos hacia la oscura alameda que conduce al Duero, y aún no había penetrado en ella, cuando de sus labios se escapó un grito de júbilo.

Había visto flotar un instante y desaparecer el extremo del traje blanco, del traje blanco de la mujer de sus sueños, de la mujer que ya amaba como un loco.

Corre, corre en su busca, llega al sitio en que la ha visto desaparecer; pero al llegar se detiene, fija los espantados ojos en el suelo, permanece un rato inmóvil; un ligero temblor nervioso agita sus miembros, un temblor que va creciendo, que va creciendo y ofrece los síntomas de una verdadera convulsión, y prorrumpe al fin una carcajada, una carcajada sonora, estridente, horrible.

Aquella cosa blanca, ligera, flotante, había vuelto a brillar ante sus ojos, pero había brillado a sus pies un instante, no más que un instante.

Era un rayo de luna, un rayo de luna que penetraba a intervalos por entre la verde bóveda de los árboles cuando el viento movía sus ramas.

Habían pasado algunos años. Phineas, sentado en un sitial junto a la alta chimenea gótica de su castillo, inmóvil casi y con una mirada vaga e inquieta como la de un idiota, apenas prestaba atención ni a las caricias de su madre, ni a los consuelos de sus servidores.

-Tú eres joven, tú eres hermoso -le decía aquélla;- ¿por qué te consumes en la soledad? ¿Por qué no buscas una mujer a quien ames, y que amándote pueda hacerte feliz?

-¡El amor!... El amor es un rayo de luna -murmuraba el joven.

-¿Por qué no despertáis de ese letargo? -le decía uno de sus escuderos;- os vestís de hierro de pies a cabeza, mandáis desplegar al aire vuestro pendón de rico hombre, y marchamos a la guerra: en la guerra se encuentra la gloria.

-¡La gloria!... La gloria es un rayo de luna.

-¿Queréis que os diga una cantiga, la última que ha compuesto mosén Ferd, el trovador provenzal?

-¡No! ¡No! -exclamó el joven incorporándose colérico en su sitial-; no quiero nada... es decir, sí quiero... quiero que me dejéis solo... Cantigas... mujeres... glorias... felicidad... mentiras todo, fantasmas vanos que formamos en nuestra imaginación y vestimos a nuestro antojo, y los amamos y corremos tras ellos, ¿para qué?, ¿para qué?, para encontrar un rayo de luna.

Phineas estaba loco: por lo menos, todo el mundo lo creía así. A mí, por el contrario, se me figuraba que lo que había hecho era recuperar el juicio.

* * *

><p>la historia ha sido cambiada lo menos posible, pero ha solo alterada<p> 


End file.
